


You're Beautiful

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barista Wonho, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, barista!au, minhyuk and hyungwon love to tease wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Hoseok in love with his regular customer and after his friends urged him to make a move, Hoseok decided to ask you out by writing ‘You’re Beautiful’ instead of your name on your coffee cup.





	

It was around 7 in the morning when you strolled your way slowly to your college, yawning as you did. You looked at your watch. You had one hour and half before the first class of the day, which means there’s so much time left for you to drop by to a coffee shop and buy a coffee to get rid of sleepiness.  
  
As you opened the door, the warmth atmosphere welcomed you quickly. You didn’t know if you should like the warmth or not because it only made you more comfortable and the bigger urge to fall asleep. You got in and closed the glass door behind you.  
  
You looked around the coffee shop. Although it’s still morning, there are few people had been filling up the seats in the place. Most of them were alone with their drink and food on the table, and they looked like they were the same age with you, so you guessed they were also college students who need some caffeine in their system.  
  
The scent of coffee and baked goodies went into your nostrils, and you inhaled them deeply. You sighed in content and quickly walked towards the counter, and a blonde man in the counter looked up at you from the cash register greeted you with a warm smile, which you also returned with a small and sleepy smile.  
  
“Morning, how may I help you?” He asked as you made it to the counter.  
  
“I would like a small sized of hot vanilla latte, please.”  
  
The blonde man nodded, and said it will be done in a minute. You paid him, and went to look for a seat. But before you move, you couldn’t help but to let out a yawn and rubbed your tired eyes. Unknown to you, the blonde man kept glancing at you as he prepared the drink.  
  
You looked around the coffee shop and was about to sit on the empty table with regular chair, when your eyes met with another empty table with sofa as chair. You were tempted by the soft texture of the seat. So you walked towards it and plumped down on the seat with a sigh. You felt like you could fall asleep in any minute now.  
  
Few seconds after you sat down, the man was bringing up your hot vanilla latte. “Enjoy your drink.” He said, with a smile. You also smiled a little, but then you’re surprised a bit when he also put down a plate of chocolate cream cheese muffin on your table.  
  
“I didn’t order this...” You said. Or did you? You were too sleepy so there might be a chance if you also ordered it.  
  
“It’s on the house.” The man explained. “You looked so tired so I wanted to give you something that maybe could make you less tired.”  
  
“Thank you–“ You looked up at the man and there was something you didn’t expect at all. You were too sleepy to realize it back on the counter, but hell, you were taken aback at how gorgeous the man in front of you is. Without a doubt, you admitted that his handsome face, his cute smile he was giving you, the blond hair that suits him, successfully making you falling in love at first sight. “–so much.”  
  
He gave you one last smile –a really sweet and cute one that made your heart flutter– before he went back to do his job. You managed to peek at the nametag clipped on his apron before he turned around.  
  
Hoseok.  
  
Ever since then, you regularly visits the coffee shop every Monday, Wednesday and Friday –those were the days when you have early morning classes– and you didn’t mind waking up a hour earlier than usual so you could stay a hour longer in the coffee shop, enjoying the coffee and entertaining your eyes with Hoseok’s handsome figure.  
  
You couldn’t deny if Hoseok’s smile and his greetings you get each time you enter the coffee shop really made your day and helped you study harder few hours later.  
  
That’s why, few weeks later, when it was a red–haired man, instead of blonde man you’re in love with, who standing in the counter and greeted you, you were feeling a bit disappointed. You ordered your usual order and while he was making your coffee, you let your eyes wandered around the coffee shop to searching for a man named Hoseok–to no avail.  
  
The red–haired man slightly grinned, looking at you who still busy looking for Hoseok. “Hoseok’s in the restroom.” He said, making you stop looking around and looked at him, very surprised. “You’re looking for him, right?” He added, his teasing grin now was getting wider.  
  
“I–I don’t know which Hoseok you are talking about.” You stuttered. Feeling embarassed getting caught looking for him by his co–worker, you quickly walked away and settled yourself at the empty table next to the window.  
  
At the same time your butt touched the sofa, Hoseok came back from the restroom and he frowned when his co–worker gave him this weird cheshire grin. The grin he had everytime he have something good to tease Hoseok about. “What is it, Minhyuk?” He asked in curiosity, looking down at himself to check if there’s something on him. Did he forgot to zip up his fly again?  
  
“You’re late.” The red–haired man named Minhyuk said, pointed at the table where you sitting at. Hoseok followed his finger’s direction and he gaped at the sight of you reading your book, waiting for your coffee.  
  
She’s here again, Hoseok thought with a tender smile on his face as he was looking at you. The girl with a really tired face on the first time they met. At first, Hoseok was only being kind to you because you looked like you’re having a hard time opening your eyes even for few seconds.  
  
The second time you came, you looked fresher and you even smiled a lot than before. Soon, Hoseok found you really attractive and more when he saw you reading a book with this warm and smart look on your face, sometimes tucking your hair gently behind your ear. As time goes by, Hoseok then understood he’s in love with you.  
  
“I’m so not going to drink a lot again in the morning, at least until she comes.” Hoseok sighed rather loudly before he realized your table is still empty. He glanced at Minhyuk and the latter shoved him your coffee cup. Hoseok’s disappointment from not being able to greet you and take your order, and maybe exchanging some words and smiles with you, disappeared into thin air.  
  
“Seriously, Hoseok. Ask. Her. Out.” Minhyuk said, leaning against the counter and crossed his arms. Hoseok just rolled his eyes and snorted. Minhyuk had been keep saying that words to him for the whole week already until Hoseok’s bored of it.  
  
“For the hundreth times already, Minhyuk. No. I’m not going to ask her out. Why would you think she’s gonna say yes?” Hoseok said, combing his fingers through his hair, trying to look more nice in front of you.  
  
“Because I know she will.” Minhyuk couldn’t believe that Hoseok was thinking you’re going to reject him. Was he really a bit too dense to figure out you’re also interested in him? “You should see the disappointment look she had when it was me taking her order instead of you and also how she scanned around to find you.”  
  
“Really?” Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows at his bestfriend/co–worker. Hoseok still didn’t fully believe if you also feels the same way towards you. Even so, hearing Minhyuk said that, was kind of giving you a hope.  
  
“Besides, I’m sure if she always comes three days a week, same day, same hour, only because she want to see you, not because she merely want to drink a coffee.” Minhyuk added, and Hoseok contemplated it for a moment, though he was still a bit unsure to ask her out. “Or at least ask her name!”  
  
Come to think about it, you’ve been here for 2 weeks, yet Hoseok had no idea what your name is. Alright, maybe he could do that. Hoseok walked to your table with your coffee in his hand with determination to ask your name. “Sorry to kept you waiting, here’s your coffee.”  
  
You looked up at the familiar voice and your face brightened up at him, feeling so happy for seeing him. “I don’t mind.” You smiled sheepishly, clasped the mug filled with your favorite hot vanilla latte, and brought it to your lips, drinking it a bit and slowly. “I didn’t see you in the counter, where were you?”  
  
“In the restroom. May I sit here?” Hoseok asked as he pointed to the empty sofa across yours.  
  
“O–Of course.” You said, putting the mug down as Hoseok sat down. “But don’t you have to be in the counter and take the customer’s order?”  
  
“Minhyuk can do that.” Hoseok said, taking a glance at the said man who was currently taking the order from the newcomer customer. You did too, and it was the man who took yours. So his name is Minhyuk, you thought. “Anyway, you come really often. Do you really like drink coffee that much?”  
  
You nodded. “The coffee here is delicious, so is the cake. This place is really comfortable and quiet too, so I also can study well and doing my homework while enjoying my coffee.” _‘And of course there’s you working here.’_  
  
“College?”  
  
“Second year, with exams coming soon.” You heaved out a sigh, feeling so lazy to study for the stupid exam, but you still have to so you would get good marks.  
  
“I’m sure you will do well–“ Hoseok paused, making it as a chance to get you tell him your name.  
  
Fortunately, you easily caught the sign and you tell Hoseok your name. “(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”  
  
Hoseok grinned at his accomplishment to get know your name. “You will do well on your exam, (Y/N).”  
  
Later both of you exchanged more words between each other until it’s time for you to take off. You bid him goodbye and Hoseok waved his hands at you, watching you walk away with a proud smile on his face, because he just had his best few minutes ever in his life by talking to you.  
  
It’s really funny, he could be so happy like this merely by a simple talk between both of you. But, there’s something bothering his mind... It was like there’s one thing he forgot to do to you, but he couldn’t remember what is it.  
  
“Did you finally ask her out???”  
  
Hoseok’s smiley face soon turned into a long face.  
  
Ah yes. He forgot to ask you out.

* * *

Hoseok looked up as he heard the door open and he was really hoping it’s you who comes. A disappointment was evident in his face though, as it was not you.  
  
It was already the second week since Hoseok finally knew your name, and you didn’t show yourself at all for the whole last week. Not even once. Hoseok felt so lonely, sad for this whole week without you, but he also curious why you didn’t come at all. Were you sick? Were you too busy with your college? Did something bad happened to you? Or did he do something that upset you?  
  
“Or maybe she had already found another coffee shop with a much more handsome man there or maybe she already had a boyfriend, thus stop coming here to see you?” A tall man whispered as he walked passing Hoseok from behind, who was busy wiping down the front of the cake display case.  
  
Hoseok didn’t like the sound of it even though he knew the latter was only kidding, but Hoseok still throwing a death glare to the tall man delivering a cup of coffee to a sitting customer. “Why those people called Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon are so fucking annoying?” Hoseok mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and released a loud sigh, like he’s really tired of his two bestfriends/co–worker.  
  
“Because we love you.” The tall man named Hyungwon sang–song as he came back behind the counter. “Too bad Minhyuk called in sick today, it’s not so fun teasing you alone.”  
  
“Then stop teasing me.” Hoseok growled in a bit annoyance.  
  
Hoseok could hear the door being pushed open again as he finished wiping the display. He looked up again, still hoping you showing up in the doorway. That’s why, when it was really you who standing in the doorway, Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
You blinked and blinked, watching Hoseok practically throwing the dirty cloth from his hand away to somewhere behind the counter, then running back behind the cash register and pushed Hyungwon away from there, totally not going to let Hyungwon to take your order.  
  
A confused Hyungwon was about to complain Hoseok’s rude actions, but he stopped when he see you. Hyungwon mouthed a small ‘O’ and quietly walked away to give you and Hoseok some space, but still close enough to eavesdropping on both of you. Minhyuk would love to know what’s happening while he’s absent, Hyungwon thought that.  
  
You walked towards the counter, taking a glance at Hyungwon whose eyes fixed on you. Both of you exchanged a small nod and smile. “Hello, Hoseok.” You greeted the man standing in front of you. You couldn’t help but to giggle as Hoseok had this really wide grin of happiness in his face.  
  
“Hello to you too, (Y/N).” Hoseok greeted back, absent–mindedly licking his lower lips and then showing his teethy smile to you, which you thought it’s really tempting and sexy. “Want the usual?”  
  
“Yes.” You nodded. “But take away, please.”  
  
“Oh...” Hoseok’s smile faltered a bit. Take away means he had lesser time to look at you, and he’s disappointed with it. Hoseok started preparing your coffee, but he deliberately slowed his hands movement because he needed more time to be with you even if it’s just for few more minutes. “So... Where have you been? I never seen you again last week.”  
  
“I had final exams last week, and I had to study hard so I could get perfect results, which I did.” You explained. It made Hoseok really glad that nothing bad happened to you or what Hyungwon had said didn’t happen to you at all. You just had to study, that’s why you didn’t come for the whole week. Now that he thought about it, he did remember you telling him her exams are coming soon.  
  
“Why didn’t you study here? I think you’d concentrate more with a refreshing coffee and a sweet cake to give you more energy.” Hoseok said, slowly –really and really slowly– pouring the coffee into the cup and pour the right amount of milk into it, which of course he doing it really slow.  
  
“I’d love too, actually. But...” You bit your lower lips and you shifted your feet nervously, fiddling with the end of your shirt. “There’s _something_ here, that would make me can’t concentrate well on my study.”  
  
“What is it?” Hoseok glanced up at you from the cup as he finished pouring the milk, curious about what kind of something you’re talking about. But you didn’t answer him. You just looked down when your eyes met with Hoseok’s and your cheek soon turned pink.  
  
“Actually... It’s not _something_... But _someone_...”  
  
Such gestures and those words from you were enough for Hoseok to realize the _someone_ you meant is _him_ and it made him slightly blush too, and his heart was beating a bit faster. You wouldn’t be able to concentrate well on your study, because there’s Hoseok. And you’re afraid you’d only busy looking and maybe fantasizing something about your dearest gorgeous and sexy crush instead of studying. That’s why you stopped coming for a week until your tests are all done.  
  
“If you still don’t ask her out after this, Minhyuk and I would really kill you, Shin Hoseok.” Hyungwon whispered dangerously behind Hoseok’s back as he walked behind him, pretending to take something on Hoseok’s side then walked back to his ‘eavesdropping’ standing spot again.  
  
Hoseok flinched slightly when Hyungwon’s sudden voice surprised him a bit and he just face–palmed at his bestfriend’s warning. Hoseok was thinking about something for a while, before he grinned and took a marker, writing something on your cup. You were guessing if Hoseok’s writing your name, so you didn’t question him about it. Though, you’re confused why would he still writing your name on the cup when he could just hand you the coffee directly.  
  
“Here’s your coffee, miss (Y/N).” Hoseok said, handing you the cup and you paid for it. “Hope you enjoy your drink, and have a nice day.”  
  
You almost didn’t believe Hoseok just kind of ‘send you away’ and didn’t say anything although you were sure Hoseok knew what’s the meaning behind her words and her blush. Does that meant Hoseok just turned down your indirect love confession? The thought of Hoseok didn’t feel the same way to you really broke your heart into pieces.  
  
You even didn’t give one last smile to Hoseok as you turned around, walking to the door with this disappointment and hurt feeling inside your heart. Tears were threatening to come out of your sad eyes, but you did your best to hold it. You definitely didn’t want to look so weak in front of Hoseok. You were already in the doorway when you’re about to drink your coffee, but your eyes caught something in the cup.  
  
_**You’re Beautiful.**_  
  
You gasped at those words written on your cup. There was only one reason for it to be there.  
  
Hoseok.  
  
Trying to not let your lips curved upward into a smile, you walked back to the counter with this big expectations, where Hoseok had been waiting for you with this meaningful smile on his handsome face. “Eum... Excuse me... But this is not my name, I think you wrote it wrong.” You said, showing the cup to Hoseok.  
  
“Oh, really?” Hoseok pretended to be surprised and faked a guilty face. “I’m sorry, but I kind of forget your name. Maybe you can tell me your name again and also your number so I can make up for it with dinner say...about 6 tonight?”  
  
You giggled at how greasy Hoseok sounded. The hurt and disappointment were long gone from your heart now, with happiness replaced their place on it. “Of course.”  
  
Hoseok gave you a tissue paper and marker, you took it and you wrote your number on the tissue paper. After you’re done, you gave it back to Hoseok with this grateful smile on your face and Hoseok winked at you, causing you to giggle and took off with light steps.  
  
“Seriously? Did you really have to be that greasy to ask her out?” Hyungwon said sarcastically as he approached Hoseok. “Luckily she loves you too much to protest about it or she might be throwing her coffee to your face.”  
  
“Oh shut up, Chae Hyungwon.”


End file.
